Kings
The Kings é um greaser style gang operando em Freeside em 228 Review Depois de desenterrar alguns apetrechos estranhos que pertenceram a uma tribo que adorava algum tipo de antiga, divindade preto penteado (e como ele aconteceu, uma divindade com algum estilo considerável e talento para cantar) uma tribo dedicado a ele foi formado pelo próprio tesouro, que assumiu a personalidade e rosto como se divinamente inspirada. Conhecido como o The King, ele se veste com um terno especial trabalhada para se parecer com o criador do olhar, enquanto seus subordinados limpam jeans e jaquetas de couro para o seu traje com o cabelo untado. The King é encantador/boiola , rebelde/bicha revoltada e bem vestido/ah louca. Suas forças são quase sempre encontrados em embalagens pequenas, e tem um monte de atitude, bravura e membros. Eles normalmente carregam pequenas armas, knuckles e armas brancas. The King e seu cão robótico Rex, estão atualmente enfrentando um desafio com a NCR parece estar ameaçando seu território. The King está esperando que eles não são o diabo disfarçado. Organização The Kings querem reivindicar Freeside para eles. Não tímido para fazer algumas caps, the kings, bem como alguns outros menos confiáveis, oferecem escolta segura através Freeside e até mesmo ajudam a preencher o seu cantil de água por um preço. Além destes "serviços" alguns kings geralmente seguem um rigoroso código de suave cavalheirismo. Por todas as contas que eles são respeitados em toda Freeside, como interações com os Followers of the Apocalipse deixar isso claro. As missões aceites pelo jogador vão decidir futuras relações com quem visitar The Strip. Mesmo a NCR acabará por ter de lidar com os Kings de uma forma ou de outra. Relações com os outros O líder conhecido apenas como The King, está atualmente enfrentando desafios, como a NCR parece estar ameaçando seu território. *The King diz: "They are the devil in disguise." Alguns membros, Pacer, parecem ter seus próprios motivos. Alguns poderiam dizer que ele joga algumas facções contra os outros, e ele pode ter um vício ou "problema de coração", como sua causa raiz. *As tropas da NCR se envolvem em disputas menores, que podem ser resolvidas de várias formas para alcançar um nível de paz em Freeside. Estes eventos são amplamente jogados para fora através de uma das principais missões da facção, GI Blues. *Uma vez liberado por Pacer The king pode ser abordado e o assunto do cão Rex, Rex pode ser aberto que leva à busca 'Nothin 'But a Hound Dog. Tecnologia The kings são quase sempre armados com pistolas 10 milímetros, mas também pode ser encontrado transportando .357 magnum revolvers ou SMGs 10 milímetros. Seus uniformes leves, Jailhouse Rocker, Memphis kid outfit and Kings outfit , podem ser equipados também. Sergio é um king especial empunhando uma navalha único chamado Figaro. Como a maioria dos grunhidos de pequenas facções, Kings membros de gangues são absolutamente páreo para soldados da NCR, devido ao seu baixo dano por tiro e falta de armadura. The Kings residem em um grande edifício no centro de Freeside. Eles também comandam a bomba de água instalada por Bill Ronte dos Seguidores do Apocalipse. No entanto, eles têm atraído a ira dos seguidores como eles usam a bomba como uma forma de bullying à NCR. Categoria:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas